


Fem Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chocolate, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Fem Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) in Dresses, Lance idolizes Shiro, Lance irritates Keith, Mama Red Lion, Pidge | Katie Holt in Dresses, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith was born female but was stuck with a boy's name. She didn't mind, especially since her boyfriend didn't mind either.
Relationships: Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 126





	1. Fem Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane was a girl who was stuck with a boy's name, but she didn't mind. She had a boyfriend who loved her and a friend who, even though he teased her, liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is just a few scenes from a what-if scenario. The scenario is what if Keith was a girl but still had the name Keith. This is Garrison Sheith.

"Fem Keith"

Lance scowled as he stared at the test results. Who was this Keith Kogane guy who always got first place?

"Takashi! I did it!"

Lance turned around and stared as a female with shoulder length black hair threw her arms around Shiro, Lance's idol.

"Congratulations, Keith. I knew you could do it." Shiro dipped his head and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Lance's jaw dropped. That was Keith? But wasn't Keith a guy's name? He watched as an officer walked by them, and they saluted him as he passed. They chorused, "Commander Holt."

"Lieutenant Shirogane, Cadet Kogane," Commander Holt greeted with a nod to each of them.

So, that confirmed it to Lance that Keith Kogane was a girl with a boy's name.

%%%

"Keith! I was selected for the Kerberos mission!" Shiro picked up his girlfriend and twirled her around.

"That's wonderful, Takashi! Now, put me down!" she insisted.

"What's even better, there's a gala this weekend to celebrate the three crew members! I want you to come as my plus one."

Keith was surprised. She hadn't been invited to one of the Garrison's celebrations before. Shiro had always wanted her to attend, but the celebrations weren't open to cadets. "What's the dress code?"

"I have to wear my dress uniform. However, non-officers have to wear formal attire, which for you means a dress," Shiro said gently. He knew his girlfriend didn't care for dresses and skirts a lot. She would wear them but preferred pants.

Keith snuggled up against Shiro. "I'll do it, but only for you, Takashi."

The week flew by quickly, and before Shiro knew it, it was the night of the gala. Shiro stared at his girlfriend. She looked amazing! She was wearing a modest, black and red dress. The top was off the shoulder and black with little sleeves in a princess style, which hugged her figure. The skirt part was red and flared out until it reached the floor. She was wearing simple black heels, and her hair was curled slightly at the ends. She blushed at Shiro's gaze, making it seem like she was wearing make-up. He felt underdressed, even though he was wearing his Garrison dress uniform as protocol dictated.

He offered her his arm. "You look amazing!"

She took his arm. "Thanks. I feel like a peacock!"

He led her into the largest room in the Garrison that was used for celebrations. Fortunately for Keith, it was a smaller gala. Unfortunately, Matt saw her. He came over. "Hey, Shiro. Hey, Keith."

"Hello, Matt." Shiro lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hi, Matt."

"You look amazing, Keith. There was actually a girl under that cadet uniform," Matt teased.

Keith rolled her eyes. She was used to Matt's sass. When he was introduced to Keith, Matt thought she was a boy because of her name. Once she explained that her parents had thought she was going to be a boy and panicked when she was born, so she was stuck with a boy's name, he took it in stride but still teased her, after ensuring she knew it was a joke.

"My family is here! You two need to come over!" Matt exclaimed.

Shiro led Keith over to the Holts. When she saw Sam Holt, she couldn't help but salute him. "Commander Holt."

"At ease, Cadet Kogane. You don't have to salute me tonight, Keith," Sam told her.

Colleen looked at the young lady next to Shiro. "Your name is Keith?"

"Yes. My parents thought I was going to be a boy and panicked when I was born a girl, so my name is Keith."

Colleen came forward and gently hugged the girl. "You look beautiful, my dear. Shiro is a lucky man."

Keith blushed a deep pink at the compliment. "No. I'm the lucky one. He's wonderful."

"Hey, Keith. This is my sister, Katie. She doesn't like skirts or dresses either."

Keith looked at the girl in question. She had a sour expression, no doubt due to the dress she was wearing. Katie looked at the older girl. She was beautiful. She stuck her hand out. "Katie."

Keith smiled and placed her hand in hers. "Keith."

%%%

"Keith? Are you in here?" Shiro cracked the door just enough to peer inside the room. The only reply he got was a groan from his girlfriend, who was curled up on the bed. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Shiro opened the door, walked in, and then closed the door softly. He approached the bed but didn't sit down. He could tell his girlfriend didn't feel good, but normally that didn't stop her from working out or flying the simulator. For her to be curled up on her bed, Shiro knew what it meant. "Do you need anything?"

Keith peered up at her boyfriend. "Midol, chocolate, and you."

"Let me get the other stuff and then I will be back for cuddles." Shiro bent over and kissed her forehead. He slipped out of her room and hurried to collect the requested supplies. He could have easily gone to the commissary and gotten chocolate, but he knew of a cadet that had the best chocolate in the continental United States and usually had really good brownies too. Shiro knocked on the cadet's door and hoped his roommate didn't answer. He didn't have anything against the cargo pilot, but sometimes his hero worship got embarrassing. Fortunately, Hunk answered the door. He saluted him. "Lieutenant Shirogane! Please come in, sir."

Shiro walked in and was relieved that the engineer was alone. "I won't take too much of your time, but I was hoping you had some chocolate and maybe some brownies left."

Hunk grinned and opened a drawer. "Hiding these from Lance wasn't easy, but I knew you would be coming soon. I realized you come once a month for chocolate. I'm guessing it's for your girlfriend."

Hunk pulled out a container and held it out to the blushing Shiro. Shiro took it. "Thank you for your effort, and yes, your deduction is correct. My girlfriend enjoys the chocolate and brownies during her monthly cycles."

"I understand that. My sister was the same way. I'm just glad my baking skills are delighting another girl."

Shiro's mouth almost dropped open. "You made these?"

Hunk blushed. "I did. You couldn't tell?"

"I could tell they were homemade. I just thought you got them from home."

"No, but the cooks don't like letting me into the cadet's kitchen, so I may not be able to keep making them much longer."

Shiro frowned at that remark. He could help with that though. "How would you like to use the officer's kitchen?"

Hunk gasped. The officer's kitchen was the best. He had only glimpsed it once when he had orientation. "That would be amazing."

"Then, I shall put the orders in first thing in the morning. Thank you again, Cadet Garrett."

Shiro left Hunk in a daze that Lance found him in hours later. "What's up with you, dude?"

"Shiro is amazing," was all Lance got out of his roommate.

Shiro got back to Keith's room and entered to see his girlfriend still curled up in bed. He walked in with the chocolate and medicine for her. He gave them to her, and for the entire night, Shiro let his girlfriend snuggle into his chest.

Fin


	2. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Keith meets up with Fem Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Sheith and was suggested by Tayzx101.

"Seeing Double"

Shiro was waiting in the lounge for his boyfriend to leave the training deck and come cuddle with him. Keith loved cuddling, and Shiro found it was an effective way to entice him off the training deck. He just had to wait for Keith to run through a shower since he had seen the message Shiro sent him.

%%%

Since everyone was elsewhere, there was no one around to witness the white flash of light or the person that stumbled into the hall. Keith put a hand to her head before lifting it and looking around. She recognized that she was still on the castle ship, but what had that flash of light been? Maybe Shiro could tell her. Where would he be? She decided to check the lounge for her boyfriend. She walked to the lounge, the heels of her red, white, and black boots softly clacking on the metal of the corridor. The doors to the lounge opened, and Keith's eyes widened at the sight of Shiro. She rushed in and glomped Shiro. "Takashi!"

%%%

Shiro was startled when he felt arms wrap around one of his but calmed down when he saw a head of black hair. It was just Keith, but why was his voice strange and since when did he call him 'Takashi' and not 'Shiro?'

When Keith lifted his head to look at Shiro, it was obvious that there was something not quite right. Keith was somehow female now. "Keith, what happened?"

"What are you talking about, Takashi? I'm the one who was going to ask you that question."

"Shiro?"

%%%

Keith was finishing drying his hair as he walked to the lounge. He couldn't wait to cuddle with his boyfriend. The doors to the lounge opened, and he walked in to see a strange sight. Shiro had another Keith sitting next to him with his..no, her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Shiro?"

Shiro and the other Keith looked at the Keith who just walked in; the one with the towel around his neck. "Keith? But I thought-then, who?"

The female Keith looked from Shiro to the Keith standing in the doorway and back. She withdrew her arms from Shiro. "You're not my Takashi. What did happen?"

%%%

Lance was walking down the corridor, heading for the lounge. He entered the lounge but had to stop short, so he wouldn't slam into Keith's back. "Why are you just standing there, Mullet?"

A flat look appeared on Fem Keith's face, and she crossed her arms over her chest at the exact same time Keith did. They chorused in a flat tone, "Lance."

Lance looked from Keith to Fem Keith and back again. "Whoa, Keith. Do you have a twin sister that you didn't tell us about?"

"Obviously not," Keith replied before turning to his female counterpart. "So, you don't get along with your Lance either?"

"Obviously not. He even annoyed Takashi at the Garrison with his hero worship."

Keith sat down on Fem Keith's other side. "Let's compare notes."

During the next varga, the two Keiths compared everything from their lives from their team mates to their circumstances. During that time, Hunk and Pidge entered the lounge. Fem Keith's eyes lit up when she saw Pidge, even though she knew it wasn't the same Katie she met.

"Katie!"

"I go by Pidge."

"Sorry. Where I'm from you let me call you Katie since that's what you went by when I first met you."

"Where you're from? Where are you from?"

Pidge and Hunk sat down across from the Keiths. Pidge leaned forward in anticipation.

Keith smiled. "We think she's from an alternate reality; one that's very similar to ours."

"There are several similarities. We're both the Red Paladin, both dating Takashi, both got kicked out of the Garrison, both don't get along with Lance, both got abandoned by our Mom, both of us lost our Dad in a fire, and both of us have been in several foster homes," Fem Keith stated.

"And we're both part Galra."

"That too."

"One thing we didn't discuss, though, was how we get along with the Blades."

"They're my pack, my family. Thace and Ulaz are my fathers."

"Same. They consider me a kit, and they're on their way."

"Kit?"

Both Keiths looked at the door with smiles on their faces. Keith stood up and made his way to his pack. He nuzzled all four of them, purring. Thace locked eyes with the female Keith sitting on the couch and asked, "Kit, who is this?"

Keith turned around and extended a hand to his counterpart. When she was close enough, Keith pulled her in. "This is an alternate me. She got here from an alternate reality."

Antok tugged Fem Keith closer, sniffing her. She knew what he was doing; he was checking her identity. She didn't blame him at all and wasn't surprised when Antok rumbled to her. It was a familiar sound; one that told her that she was welcome. A tongue across her hair told her that Thace was grooming her. She purred, which was echoed by Keith when Ulaz started grooming his hair. Antok nuzzled her neck, while Kolivan rubbed Keith's back. Fem Keith liked that this pack was willing to accept her as theirs for as long as she was there. It made her feel a little less out of place.

Fin


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Keith is lured into the kitchen by the smell of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is fem Keith, takes place when the Paladins are living on the castle ship, and is Sheith.

"Chocolate"

Keith was headed to the training deck when a delectable scent caught her attention. Predictably it came from the kitchen. Fortunately, it was Hunk in the kitchen and not Coran. She sniffed the air as Hunk took out a tray of...brownies! She waited until he closed the oven and set the tray down before she said anything. "Are those brownies?"

Hunk jumped in surprise before he turned around to see the Red Paladin standing there sans jacket with her hair in a ponytail and her head cocked. He smiled. "Yup. I made brownies and chocolate candies."

Keith crept closer, her fingers itching to get a taste. She usually avoided the kitchen so she wouldn't get tempted to taste between meals. Hunk noticed what Keith was trying to avoid. He smiled, cut out a piece of the brownies, set it on a plate, and nudged it in her direction. Her eyes flicked from the offered brownie to the chef in question. Hunk nodded. "Go ahead. Let me know how it tastes."

Keith gingerly broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. It tasted like heaven. As she chewed, the taste also reminded her of the brownies Shiro would bring her back at the Garrison. "These are amazing. They taste like the ones I would get at the Garrison. Takashi would always bring me brownies and chocolate once a month."

"Wait. You were dating Shiro back at the Garrison?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He would come to my dorm once a month for chocolates and brownies."

"Wait. Those were from you?!"

The exclamation brought Shiro into the kitchen with Lance on his heels, having been lured by the smell of chocolate. Shiro immediately drew up to Keith's side and picked up his girlfriend, setting her on a nearby counter. She smiled and leaned against him, her head on top of his. "Takashi, why didn't you tell me that you got the chocolate and brownies from Hunk when we were at the Garrison?"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Wait. How did you get some of the baked goods Hunk made? He always told me he ran out," Lance inquired.

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. Takashi always got some when I needed it."

"I realized that Shiro would ask for chocolate once a month, so I kept some back for him and his girlfriend. I just didn't know at the time that it was for Keith, not that it matters," Hunk answered.

"You gave her your amazing chocolate instead of your best friend?" Lance sounded slightly hurt.

"Lance, you didn't go without. You just weren't allowed to eat the entire pan," Hunk reminded him before shaking a finger in his direction. "And don't think about trying to eat the entire pan now either. There are two females on this ship that will want chocolate. I aim to provide that for them."

Keith popped another piece of her brownie into her mouth and tried to suppress the moan that left her throat. She swallowed the chocolate. "And I know I speak for Katie when I say we appreciate it."

"And that's another thing," Lance said. "Why do you get to call her Katie when she prefers going by Pidge?"

"I asked her after she revealed her true identity if I could call her Katie, and she didn't have a problem with it. I was introduced to her as Katie by her brother, Matt," Keith replied.

"Yeah. I hated that he forced me to come to that gala in a fancy dress." Pidge entered the kitchen and swiped a brownie. She took a bite as Lance went to grab one. Hunk smacked his hand with the wooden spoon that was in his hand.

"Why do the girls get to have one but I can't?!" Lance cried.

"They are my taste testers for chocolate," Hunk stated. "Besides, I prefer to stay on their good sides. They can be scary during their cycles...especially since they are scary on a good day," Hunk replied.

"Good save. Well, thanks for the brownie. I'm heading for the training deck." Keith attempted to slide off the counter, but Shiro stopped her. "Takashi, let me down."

Shiro simply picked her up off the counter and slung her over his shoulder. "You don't need to go train, Keith."

"Takashi, put me down!"

"Nope."

The Garrison Trio watched as their Black Paladin carried his second-in-command and girlfriend out of the kitchen. Lance tried once again to get a brownie, only to get smacked on the hand again.

"Ow!'

Fin


	4. Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Keith is on a Paladin mission when her period starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem Keith.

"Cycle"

Keith hadn't realized that her period had started until halfway through the mission. It should've been noticed when she literally clung to Shiro when the Black Paladin suggested that they split up. She normally didn't have a problem going off with any of the other Paladins, but the thought of separating from Shiro sent chills down her spine. She also was subconsciously growling as if daring the others to say anything other than her going with Shiro. Once they had separated into one group of Shiro and Keith and the other one of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, Keith stopped growling.

Instead of walking forward, Shiro turned to his girlfriend. "Want to explain what that was?"

Keith blinked and slowly released her grip on Shiro's arm. "I-I'm sorry, Takashi. I don't know what came over me."

"I know, koibito, but you should probably apologize to the others." [sweetheart]

"I know." She contacted the rest of the Paladins on their secure line. "Guys?"

"What's up, chica?" [girl] Lance asked.

Keith rolled her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I don't know what that was."

"No problem, Keith. Just don't growl at us again?"

Keith smiled, even though she knew Pidge couldn't see her. "Katie, you've got a deal."

Pidge giggled and shut off the channel. The two teams made their way through the Empire base as quietly as they could, even though it seemed to be abandoned. Shiro had been opening the doors and then entering the room, so Keith hadn't realized that he _didn't_ immediately enter the room and slammed into her boyfriend's back, which sent her backwards onto the floor, landing on her rear. "Ow."

"Keith! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

Strangely her butt hurt _less_ than her abdomen. Why did that area hurt? "I-I think so."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I'm just sore, Takashi," Keith replied, attempting to wave off his concern. "Let's go."

"There's no point in going any further into this room. The computers are trashed. It appears this base is truly abandoned."

"Well, let's go home then." Just then, Keith gasped and wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

"Keith! Are you all right?"

She whimpered. "'Kashi, it hurts."

"What does, koibito?"

She kept her arms wrapped around her abdomen. "Here."

Shiro took note of where her arms were. "Is it that time of the month?"

Keith nodded, whimpering again, but this time she heard a soothing purr in her mind. Her lion realized her Paladin was in pain and was purring in their bond, hoping that it would help. It helped mentally, but the cramps were so bad that she couldn't really move. She looked up at her boyfriend. "Takashi, can you take me to my lion? It hurts so much that I can't move."

Shiro's eyes widened. For Keith to admit that, she had to be in immense pain. "Of course." He scooped her up, apologizing when the action elicited a hiss from her. "I'm so sorry, koibito. I don't mean to hurt you more."

"I know, 'Kashi." Keith whined and buried her face into Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro managed to connect to the Paladin channel. "Guys, get back to your lions. This mission is a bust. The computers are trashed."

"I might be able to-" Pidge was cut off by a slightly muffled whine from Keith. "Was that Keith? Is she okay?"

"It's that time of the month for her."

"Ah. All right, guys. Back to the lions."

Shiro carried Keith to Red, who allowed them entrance, and gently set her in the pilot's seat. She carefully shifted her position until she was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, which helped lessen the cramps. She could feel the blood dripping, but she didn't realize _how_ much had seeped through her black flight suit and had smeared onto the armor covering the back of her calves. She wrapped her arms around her legs and whined loudly, glad that Shiro had left already. She felt the brush against her bond with Red and heard the purr again.

"You'll be all right, cub, right?"

"Yes, Red. I'll be fine. This happens once a phoebe. I'm just usually not on a mission when it hits."

"I'll fly us home. You just need to relax."

Keith buried her face in her arms, muffling her whine. She just wanted pain medication, chocolate, and cuddles from Takashi, and if she didn't get all three, it wasn't going to be pleasant for whoever denied her these things.

Fin


	5. Formal Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins free a planet and the inhabitants respond by throwing a gala, where formal attire is required. Shiro apologizes, saying that they do not have formal attire and the ruling family lends them attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem Keith.

"Formal Attire"

Keith loved saving people and liberating planets. What she _didn't_ love was how the inhabitants invariably showed their gratitude; they threw a gala, which included a banquet. Keith liked sampling the local cuisine but disliked that she had to interact with the locals, especially if she wanted to stay by Shiro's side as she usually did, which is how she heard what _this_ gala was going to entail.

"My apologies, your majesty. The Paladins do not have formal attire, especially for an event of this magnitude," Shiro stated. Keith sighed softly. Her boyfriend had such a way with words.

"Not to worry, Black Paladin. We have clothing for you to wear. It's the least we can do for your assistance."

"You are so gracious, your majesty." Shiro bowed, causing Keith to give a short curtsy.

At the movement, the Queen's eyes widened. "I didn't realize that your Red Paladin was a female."

"She is as is our Green Paladin," Shiro replied.

"I will send over feminine attire for them as well as the princess."

Shiro bowed, and Keith curtsied again as the Queen left. The tick she was out of sight, Keith leaned against Shiro. "Takashi, do you think the 'feminine attire' is a dress?"

"It's entirely possible, koibito. Whatever the attire is, we have to be nice and wear it."

%%%

Shiro, Lance, and Hunk were waiting for their female Paladins and the princess to join them. They were dressed in suits that wouldn't have been out of place at a grand gala on Earth.

The doors opened, and the three girls walked out, one at a time. The Princess was first and was wearing a sleeveless dress. The bodice of silver beads and sequins hugged her figure while the royal blue full skirt flowed from her waist to the floor. Her silver heels completed the look. Her hair was in her usual style.

Katie was next and wasn't exactly happy either. Her dress was a mint green and short sleeved. The bodice cinched at the waist, where there was a silver design. The full skirt flared out and reached the floor. She had black flats on.

Keith came out last. Her dress was red and had cap sleeves. The bodice hugged her figure and wasn't low cut but had silver detail extending down from the neckline. The skirt flowed out from her waist to the floor and sparkled with silver accents reminding Shiro of stars. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she had on flats as well, but they were red.

Shiro's jaw dropped open, and Keith reached out and closed it. Shiro finally regained control over his words. "You look amazing, koibito."

Keith blushed. "Thanks, Takashi."

Shiro offered her his arm, and Keith blushed more as Shiro escorted her into the palace. Lance followed his lead, escorting the Princess, and Hunk accompanied Katie.

"Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura, welcome. Thank you for coming to our aid and ridding our planet of the vicious Galra Empire! Please, enjoy yourselves. This evening is for you," the Queen announced.

Shiro smiled and led Keith out onto the dance floor. They swayed to the beat of the slow music playing before Shiro led her into a waltz. Shiro and Keith were in their own little world, dancing all night long.

After a few hours of dancing, Shiro dipped Keith. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Shiro brought his lips to Keith's, giving her a loving kiss. When Shiro pulled back, he brought Keith back up, holding her close. "You are so beautiful. I love you, koibito."

Keith settled against Shiro's chest. "I love you, too, Takashi."

Fin


	6. One of The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves training, especially when it means she gets to spar with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem Keith.

"One of The Boys"

"Again."

Keith was watching the pairs of Shiro and Lance and Pidge and Hunk sparring. She couldn't wait for the training to be over, so she and Shiro could spar. However, that could wait as she promised to let Lance spar with her boyfriend. She knew that only she was a match for Shiro, and her boyfriend loved to practice with her. Perhaps it was the one-on-one time, or perhaps it was that he had the opportunity to put his hands on her in a mostly public place.

A varga passed as Keith watched her team mates spar before she called out, "Good job, everyone. Takashi, stay behind a moment."

The Garrison Trio hurried off of the training deck in order to do something they found fun or relaxing, Keith and Shiro watching as their team mates left. Once the doors closed behind them, Shiro walked over to his girlfriend. "You wanna spar, Keith?"

Keith grinned. "Of course."

The two adopted a sparring stance unaware of the pair of eyes watching their every move from the observation deck. Allura was confused. Both Pidge and Keith were girls, but they didn't like wearing dresses like she did. Were all human females like that? She watched Shiro sparring with Keith and sometimes his hands landed in inappropriate places. Shiro did move his hands once he realized where they were, but judging by the smirk on Keith's face, she didn't really care where her boyfriend's hands were. Allura turned away from the main floor of the training deck and left the observation deck, not needing to see which Paladin was going to win.

Keith and Shiro finished sparring with Keith being the winner. She ended up straddling her boyfriend and grinned. "Thanks for the workout, Takashi."

"My pleasure, Keith."

Keith leaned down and kissed Shiro on the lips. Shiro's hands came up and tangled themselves in Keith's hair. Shiro flipped them over and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. Keith responded in kind with a soft moan, her hands clenching and unclenching in Shiro's short hair.

Keith pulled back slightly. "Takashi, we shouldn't do this here."

"Do you want me to stop, koibito?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then I won't." Shiro recaptured Keith's lips in another toe curling kiss.

Fin


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro joins his girlfriend in the shower and is surprised to see her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith.

"Scars"

Shiro woke up to the sound of the shower running. He grinned and slid out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He opened the shower and slid in behind his girlfriend. "Hey, Keith."

She spun around. "Takashi!'

Shiro's eyes widened as he noticed a scar that ran across her chest from her left shoulder, between her breasts, and curled across her right hip. He reached out and traced the scar, causing her to shiver. "Keith?"

She curled into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, but his right arm found another scar. This one started below her right shoulder (on her back) and cut across it. "Keith, where did these come from?"

She looked up at him. "I've had these for awhile, Takashi. I got these during the Trials."

"It's okay, Keith. Let's finish our shower, and then relax."

Shiro washed his girlfriend, enjoying washing her hair. Keith liked when Shiro joined her in the shower but was surprised when he asked her about her scars. It was like he had never noticed them before, which meant the scars weren't as noticeable as she thought.

Once their shower was done, they dried off. "Takashi, can we stay here for now?"

"Are you okay, Keith?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend time with you...alone."

"That's okay, koibito. We can do that. We can spend time with each other here."

Keith snuggled against Shiro instead of getting dressed. The Black Paladin pulled a blanket over the two of them and buried his face in her hair. She was being clingy, which was unusual. Shiro didn't know why she was, but he couldn't deny her. She rolled over to face him. "Did you really not notice the scars before today?"

"Honestly, no. You are mostly covered up during the day, but I can honestly say that at night, I've not seen them. Even now that I have seen them, they aren't as noticeable as you seem to think they are."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read you like an open book, koibito."

Keith sighed into Shiro's bare chest. "Thank you, Takashi. That makes me feel better. I was a little worried about them with them being so large."

"The one on your chest may be long but it doesn't detract from your beauty. You may see some imperfections, but all I see is the one I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too, Takashi."

Fin


	8. Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is on her period, and Shiro is a bit overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with female Keith.

"Moody"

Keith was simultaneously glad and sad to have her own private room. She knew her period was coming and could wear as little clothes as she wanted while covering up with her blanket, but she also wanted to snuggle with Takashi. It had felt so good snuggling with him. His body heat felt wonderful, and his presence seemed to help with the level of pain caused by her cramps. She knew it didn't make sense, but it didn't matter if it was all in her head or not. She winced as a cramp seized her abdomen. She didn't like when her period hit as it incapacitated her for at least a day, two tops.

%%%

Shiro had joined his fellow Paladins in the lounge but was concerned when he didn't see his girlfriend. "Where's Keith?"

"We haven't seen her all day," Pidge answered.

"I was about to go check on her," Hunk mentioned.

Shiro held up a hand to halt him. "Best let me do it, Hunk. I think I know what's going on."

"If you say so." Hunk sat back down beside Pidge, who showed him something on her lap top.

Shiro stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a medicine bottle. If he was right, Keith was going to need that. He made his way over to his girlfriend and second-in-command's door. He gently rapped his knuckles against the door, calling out, "Keith? Can I come in?"

"It's open, 'Kashi." Keith stumbled over her words as another cramp hit.

Shiro opened the door and moved over to kneel at Keith's bedside. "You feeling okay, koibito?"

"Define okay." When Shiro didn't answer, Keith continued, "I'm on my period, Takashi."

"I thought that might be the reason, so I brought this." Shiro held up the medicine bottle he had grabbed from the bathroom.

Keith's eyes lit up when she saw what her boyfriend was holding. "Thank you, 'Kashi."

Shiro handed her a couple of the pills, and she took them with some water on her headboard. "Do you need anything else, koibito?"

"Does the team know what's going on?"

"No. They have mentioned that they haven't seen you all day, and they _won't_ see you."

Keith laughed. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the moody one."

"I was being protective. Mostly because you are not dressed right."

Keith and Shiro laughed as Keith reached out to him. Shiro slid in behind her and held her. She laid against him, enjoying his body heat.

Fin


	9. Trans Reality Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie comes up with a way for Fem Keith to talk to her male counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with Fem!Keith (and regular Sheith) and is also Dads of Marmora.

"Trans Reality Communication"

"Really? You managed it?" Keith's eyes were almost sparkling, unnerving Pidge a little.

"Yes."

"Katie, you're amazing!" Keith wrapped her arms around her fellow Paladin.

"All right. Let go." Pidge half heartedly pushed at Keith. She knew the Red Paladin was on her period, and her emotions were all over the place.

When Keith didn't let go, Thace stepped over. "Kit, can you let go of the Green Paladin?"

Keith whined a little, causing Shiro to come over. He held his arms open. "Koibito, do you want a hug?"

Keith looked over and smiled, releasing Pidge. She barreled into Shiro's chest, his arms wrapping around her. She purred against his chest. "'Kashi."

"Let's go sit on the bridge, so we can call the other reality," Shiro suggested. Keith simply nuzzled Shiro in response, which Shiro took as a yes. He shifted their position slightly and escorted his girlfriend to the bridge, where Pidge was seated in the Green Paladin seat, typing quickly.

Shiro tried to get Keith to sit in her seat, but she wasn't having it, so Shiro just let her sit between in his legs in the Black Paladin seat. Keith's pack (Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz) chuckled at their kit's actions. Keith didn't mind her fathers' reaction; Lance's, on the other hand, were a different matter.

Lance couldn't figure out why the Red Paladin got to sit with her boyfriend and not in her own seat. "Keith, you should let Shiro have his seat all to himself. You have your own seat anyway!"

Before the Dads of Marmora could react, Keith's head whipped around so she was facing the Blue Paladin, and she growled at him. Her eyes had taken on a Galran appearance with their slitted pupils and yellow sclera. Shiro stroked Keith's hair, causing her to stop growling, though her eyes still looked Galran.

"AHA! Got it!" Pidge exclaimed.

Allura pulled up the video channel that Pidge had connected to, and everyone saw an exact duplicate of the bridge they were on, except that the Keith on the screen was male...and being carried over Thace's shoulder. "Thace! Put me down!"

"No, kit. You were about to go to the training deck. The mid quintant meal has just finished. You need to wait." Thace set Keith in his Red Paladin seat.

Fem Keith giggled at her counterpart. "Maybe he can spend the time talking to us."

Everyone on the screen looked up and noticed the video. Canon Keith immediately recognized his female counterpart. "Hey. How did you manage this?"

"Katie."

"Of course."

Canon Keith's pack saw and recognized the female kit from when she had ended up in their reality. Ulaz asked, "Keith, how are you doing, kit?"

Fem Keith's pack growled at the implication that they weren't caring for her. Antok nearly hissed, "We are not neglecting our kit!"

"We aren't doubting your care of her but we had met her when she came to our reality and are just concerned because she was basically a lost kit," Kolivan stated.

Fem Keith purred to her pack, her eyes back to normal. "I'm okay."

Canon Lance peered at the screen. "Why is she sharing Shiro's seat?"

Fem Keith growled at the other Lance. "None of your business."

Shiro stroked his girlfriend's hair again but didn't say anything. Canon Keith turned to face his reality's Lance. "You should probably keep your dumb questions to yourself."

"It's not my fault she's so...prickly."

"I'm not prickly!"

Shiro kissed her on the tip of her nose. "You are a little more irate. I'm not saying you don't have a reason, koibito."

Pidge adjusted her glasses as she looked at the female Keith. "I'm guessing it's that time of the month for you?"

Fem Keith looked at Canon Pidge and nodded. She noticed the winces from Lance and Hunk.

"Man, I'm so grateful that our Keith is a guy," Canon Lance stated. Fem Keith whimpered when she heard that, causing both packs and Canon Keith to growl at him.

"How dare you! There is nothing wrong with our kit!" Thace growled.

"Lance, you have about two doboshes to leave the bridge before my pack throws you out." Canon Keith was seething. He basically considered Fem Keith something like a twin.

"What?"

"One dobosh and thirty ticks."

"What was wrong about what I said?"

"One dobosh."

"Lance, you should probably get going," Shiro suggested.

"Thirty ticks," Canon Keith continued the count down, his pack turning to face the Blue Paladin.

It was then that Lance fled from the bridge. Canon Keith and his pack turned back to the screen to see Fem Keith being doted on by her boyfriend and her pack. Fem Keith's Kolivan addressed the other reality's Keith. "Thank you, kit, for standing up for her."

"There's no need for thanks. Lance can be a bit annoying, but he _is_ a good guy...deep down."

"Deep, _deep_ down," Fem Keith muttered.

"Hey!" the other Lance exclaimed.

"It's true," Fem Keith insisted, prompting Lance to stick his tongue out at her.

"Hey, I just noticed that your reality's version of me isn't there," Hunk spoke up.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen," Fem Keith answered. "He is finishing up the brownies he makes."

"Correction. I finished." The other Hunk walked in, carrying multiple plates of brownies. He gave one to Fem Keith and Pidge first before giving one to Lance and Shiro. He offered the Alteans and Blades with only Allura accepting. He was a little confused about the Blades vehemently refusing.

Canon Keith grinned. "Chocolate is lethal to Galra. She and I can eat it because of our human heritage."

The color drained from Hunk's face as he realized that he almost poisoned their allies. Ulaz purred to the kind hearted Paladin. "It's all right. You didn't know."

"Speaking of not knowing," Canon Keith said with a grin on his face. "Do the Blades know everyone's ages?"

The other reality's Blades looked from the screen to their reality's Paladins and back, Antok asking, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone aside from Shiro is younger than me, and Shiro is only a little older than I am. The same goes for your reality." The grin on Canon Keith's face was even wider.

"The universe's only hope is piloted by a bunch of kits?" Thace sounded as if he was in disbelief.

"Yup."

Fem Keith had finished her brownie during the conversation and was waiting to see what her pack was going to do with this information. She caught sight of her reality's Lance getting ready to add his two cents in and cut him off. "Don't even think about making the joke about Takashi being six. He is _not_ six. He is twenty-five."

Fem Keith's Thace and Ulaz walked off the bridge, muttering about kits and nests and causing Fem Keith to giggle. "Well, that answers my question about what they were going to do with that information."

Canon Keith cocked his head. "Are they going to build a large nest in the lounge?"

"Yup. Did your pack do the same?"

"Of course."

It took fifteen doboshes to make the nest, so Fem Keith and her reality's pack and team used the time to as Canon Keith called it 'compare notes' about their realities.

Thace and Ulaz re-entered the bridge. Ulaz stated, "Sorry to cut this transmission short, but it has been brought to our attention that our Paladins-"

Canon Keith chuckled. "You will probably have to carry a couple to the nest to get them to lay down."

"Thank you for the advice, kit. Perhaps we will be able to talk later," Thace mentioned.

"I'm sure we will. After all, Katie's a genius," Fem Keith said. "Bye!"

The transmission ended, and the Blades turned to look at the five Paladins sitting on the bridge. Ulaz asked, "So, who is going to come quietly?"

Fin


	10. When Keith Met Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Keith tells her pack how she met Shiro (and Matt).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM her pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also another installation of Fem Keith.

"When Keith Met Shiro"

Keith was relaxing in her pack's nest, her face buried in a pile of blankets. She was so content that she was purring, which was amusing her pack. However, one of them had a question for her.

"Kit, I don't think you ever told us how you met Shiro," Ulaz said.

Keith looked up, still purring. "That was  
an interesting day."

%%% Flashback Begins

"Lieutenant Shirogane, there is someone I wish you to meet. This is Cadet Kogane, and he...she will be your mentee this year." Commander Iverson led over a girl with shoulder length black hair.

"Sir." Shiro saluted Iverson, and the commander walked away, completely missing Keith sticking her tongue out at his slip up.

Shiro turned to face the cadet and caught her sticking out her tongue. He fought the urge to chuckle. "So, why did Commander Iverson call you 'he' at first?"

Keith sighed. "It's because my name is a boy's name."

"What?"

"My parents thought they were having a boy but panicked when I was born a girl, so my name is Keith. Keith Kogane."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Keith, I understand your irritation at being referred to as a boy, but sticking your tongue out at a commanding officer is unbecoming of a Garrison cadet. It's much better to do this." Shiro held up his left hand but kept his thumb tucked against his palm.

Keith looked at his hand, confused. "That's not rude."

Shiro put his hand down with a grin. "In Japan, it is."

Keith grinned. "That's ingenious."

"Are you corrupting another cadet, Shiro?"

Shiro smiled. "Hi, Matt. Matt, this is Cadet Kogane. Keith, this is my flight partner, Matt."

"Keith? I thought you were a girl."

"I am. I just got stuck with a boy's name when I was born, because my parents thought I was going to be a boy."

"So, you _are_ a girl, but you have a boy's name?""

"Yes."

Matt grinned. "Just so you know, I'm going to tease you about this, but it's supposed to be funny."

"Why tell me then?"

"Because I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

%%% Flashback Ends

"Matt did end up teasing me, but like he said, it was never mean spirited." Keith yawned, showing off her tiny fangs, which had just come in.

Antok tucked his kit against his side, Thace settling on her other side. She purred being tucked between the two furriest members of her pack. She tucked her legs to the side and laid her head on Antok's thigh. Ulaz handed Thace one of Keith's thicker blankets they kept in the nest for her, because she lacked the fur that kept the rest of her pack warm.

"Get some rest, kit. We know you're tired, so don't try to deny it," Kolivan stated.

Keith closed her eyes, continuing to purr. Soon enough, the pitch changed, which indicated that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Fin


	11. Too Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war ends, Fem Keith and Shiro go back to Earth. Keith finds herself pregnant and has a baby boy named Akira. A thunderstorm wakes Akira, and Keith tries to comfort him, even though she is scared too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith with female Keith. Baby Akira is a month old.

"Too Loud"

A loud clap of thunder was punctuated by an equally loud wail. Keith scrambled out of bed and scooped up her baby, trying to comfort him. She knew that it was the loudness that scared him, something he might have gotten from her. She too was scared of thunderstorms. She had been fortunate to grow up in the middle of the desert and had not had to endure the storms much.

Keith shook her head and rocked her baby, hoping to be able to lull him back to sleep, and it seemed to be working until there was another loud clap of thunder, only this one was more booming than the last one had been. Keith fought back a whimper.

"Keith? Is that Kira? Bring him here." Shiro's voice was thick was sleep, but Keith was no less grateful to hear it.

She hurried back to the bed with their baby in her arms. Shiro gently tugged his girlfriend and their child into his arms, tucking blankets around them. He dropped a gentle kiss on each of their heads. "Both of you are safe here. Daddy's got you."

Keith relaxed against Shiro. It was still strange to hear him call himself 'Daddy,' but it had only been a month since she had given birth to their baby. Another clap of thunder had Keith tucking herself into Shiro's chest as much as she could without squishing Akira. Shiro smiled and tightened his grip on Keith's trim waist. She had quickly lost all the baby weight she had gained and looked like she didn't _just_ have a baby a month ago. "I've got you, koibito. You're safe here, sweetheart."

Little Akira let out a big yawn and snuggled into his mama's chest, his eyes closing. Keith kissed her baby's temple. "I think he's got the right idea."

"Then, get some sleep, sweetheart. Once you fall asleep, I will lay him in his crib."

Keith remained snuggled into Shiro's chest, able to fall asleep as there were no more claps of thunder, booming or otherwise. Once both his girlfriend and baby were asleep, Shiro gently lifted Akira and laid him into his crib that was close to their bed. After making sure the baby didn't wake, Shiro climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms back around Keith, tugging her close to his chest. She automatically tucked her head under his chin in her sleep, earning a smile from the Black Paladin. Keith was so adorable in her sleepy state, but Shiro knew better than to call her that to her face.

Fin


End file.
